See You Again
by JHTestzAngeL
Summary: T finally meets the man of her dreams--but can they be together in the end--or will she see him around? Kinda my first time posting on this site--it'd be cool if someone R&R'ed it, but if not--it's cool! ;)


font face="verdana"font size="3"font color="lightblue"body bgcolor="darkblue"bcenter*~*See You Again*~*/centerpbrbrbr

font size="2"

I sit at the bar, smiling as I look around the room, sipping at my pina colada as I try and relax--my shoulder hurting from my match against Amy Dumas earlier in the night, but hey--at least I kicked her ass! I run my fingers through my hair, thoughtfully chewing my gum as I lightly nod my head to the beat, continuing to drink from my glass. pbr

The sound of a deep voice snaps me out of my thoughts, as I turn around in my stool--raising an eyebrow. pbrbr

"Would you like to dance, beautiful?", a heavily-built man asks me as he walks up to the bar, ordering a drink as he smiles down at me--the sequins of his shirt sparkling almost blindingly against the lights. pbr

I smile lightly and shake my head--looking down at his tight shorts, "No, thank you...Maybe sometime later..", I laugh to myself as he shrugs and walks away, finishing his drink and setting his glass down at the counter with a clink. pbrbr

iWhat is wrong with me? *sigh* That's the fifth guy that's asked me to dance tonight...but for some reason, no one really has sparked my interest../ipbrbr

I glance at all the happy couples dancing with each other to the hypnotic music, the beat coaxing each person to move their bodies rhythmically to the heavy sounds. pbr

I continue sipping at my drink, barely noticing when a tall blonde walks up beside me, smiling down at me as he orders a drink. pbrbr

"Hey...", he brushes the long hair away from his face--revealing his gorgeous blue eyes--his leather jacket open as his dark blue silk shirt is half-way unbuttoned. He grins, his exposed chest speaking wonders, as he moves slightly--his cologne wafting through my nose as I look up at him with a gasp. pbrbr

I blush, amazed at how perfect he seems--his black pants fitting snuggly in all the right places as my eyes travel down to his crotch, drool already starting to form. pbrbr

He chuckles--lightly blushing as he looks down at his pants, "What? Is my fly open?", he laughs and peers down into my eyes as I shake my head with a laugh--kinda wishing it was. pbr

"No..I was just...", I blush even redder as I try to explain just iexactly/i why I was oogling at him...Though he iis/i quite attractive..pbr

He grins, "It's alright--I was looking at you too..", he laughs softly as he moves a little closer to me, his honesty absolutely intriguing as much as his smile--flashing his perfect teeth. pbr

I blush with a huge smile, looking over at him as I take another sip of my drink, "Nice accent...Are you Canadian?", I laugh softly along with him as he raises an eyebrow, continuing to smile down at me. pbr

"Yeah--how'd you know??", he grins and takes another sip of his drink--oving slightly along with the beat as I giggle. pbr

"Don't worry, I have my ways..", I wink and set my drink down at the counter, walking away teasingly as he laughs and sets his drink down as well, leaving a $20 bill after his wake. pbr

He follows after me, his arm wrapping around my waist as he whispers in my ear, "I've seen you turn away at least 5 guys in the past 90 minutes...", his hold gets a little tighter--his breath warm and sensual as I sigh and close my eyes, willing myself not to shudder. pbr

"So, what's up? Do you have a boyfriend or something?", he smiles devilishly, "Because if you do, I really don't care aboot him..", he licks his lips as I laugh, shaking my head. pbr

"Have you been watching me?", I ask almost humorously as I turn to face him, mysterious sincerity in his eyes. pbr

"--And to answer your question, no--I don't have a boyfriend..", I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist, his eyes softening a bit as he reaches over to lightly ghost his past mine, a small grin covering his face. pbr

"I like you a lot, and I'd be heartbroken if you turned me down too...Because well--I really wanna dance with the prettiest woman in this whole room..", he chuckles as his eyes sparkle, "Plus, I'm not that bad of a dancer...So what'dya say?", he cocks his eyebrows amusingly as I laugh, overwhelmed at his comments. pbrbr

I smile with a nod--taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor. pbrbr

He spins me around and places his hands at my waist from behind, pulling me against him as we move to the song, his body moving with mine. pbr

I close my eyes and become lost in his embrace, our bodies moving rhythmically as I feel him pressed against the back of my thigh, raising an eyebrow as my favorite song comes on, the pace of the whole crowd slowing down as they continue to dance. pbr

I turn to face him, my arms wrapping around his neck as he keeps his arms around me, our bodies entwining as he holds me gently but close, my heart racing as I stare up into his sapphire gaze. pbrbr

I blush and notice the silver necklace around his neck, the charm on it ireally/i catching my eye. I smile and continue moving with him, picking up the charm with my hand as I run my fingers over the blue jewels lined up into a cute Japanese character. pbrbr

He smiles warmly, whispering to me, "I got it as a present from my best friend on my birthday..", he winks and removes a hand from my waist, taking off his necklace and slipping it over my head. pbr

"It's for you...You bring out the beauty of it--and I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind..", he smiles and kisses my cheek softly, as I gasp--knowing I couldn't possibly keep it. pbr

"B-But I don't even know your name--you can't give me this..", I stare down at the necklace open-mouthed as he chuckles, his hand places at my waist once again. pbr

"My name's Adam...And keep this for me, alright? It's from one of your fans..", he grins and gently grinds against me, his hands moving down to rest on my behind as I continue to stare, shaking my head in disbelief as I laugh. pbrbr

"You leave me breathless, Adam..", I grin and kiss him softly, my lips capturing his as we stop dancing and become more involved in the kiss, our passion growing as our tongues tangle with one another's. The breath is soon sucked out of me as our kiss gradually gets deeper. Time seems to stop around us--literally.. pbrbrbr

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@**@*@@@*@**@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@pbrbrbr

Somehow, we wind up at my hotel room--surprised that my friend isn't in the room, she must still be visiting her boyfriend, something Hardy or whatever--I forgot. pbrbr

I walk into the bathroom after we make love, watching as he rests in the bed--seemingly tired after the past few hours. I smile lightly and start running water, hopping into the huge, spacious shower. pbr

I sigh and press my head against the shower tiles, gently admonishing myself for falling for this mysterious guy. pbrbr

iWhy T, why? You two just met..It can't be love--it can't be! Shit, and I gotta get up early tomorrow to travel to Charleston for SmackDown. So much for getting some rest after Raw, I thought I was supposed to be exhausted../ipbrbr

iAnd what happens when I leave for South Carolina tomorrow morning? I can't become involved with someone when I'm on the road 6 days a week...It would break his heart...Just like all the others../ipbrbr

The steaming water rushes down on me as the familar lyrics of a song play in my head, leaving me wondering about him. pbrbrbr

iAll of my life..br

Where have you been?br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..br

And if that day comes..br

I know we could win..br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..pbrbr/i

I groan and soak my hair against the jets above, the water dripping down my face as I gently pound my head against the tiles, gasping as I feel a strong set of arms wrapping around my waist from behind. pbrbr

"What's wrong, T?", he asks softly as I blink back a few tears, shaking my head. pbr

"N-Nothing...", I lie softly through a few tears as he sighs, turning me around to face him as he pulls me against his chest, kissing the top of my forehead with a whisper. pbr

"D-Did I do something wrong?", he asks lightly--a look of hurt filling his eyes as I shake my head, staring back at him--afraid to reveal my feelings.pbr

"N-No...It's just that I know we could never be happy like I want us to be...", I cry as tears well up in my eyes, "I'd never get to see you..", I brokenly get out against the rush of water as he looks down at me, tears in his eyes as well. pbr

"I know, T...But there's something about you that I can't resist...I knew from the first second that I saw you that I wanted to be with you no matter what--but I know your career won't allow that..", he sighs down at me, tipping my chin up to look into his soft eyes. pbr

"--And I know that I've only known you for a few hours, but I feel you here..", he takes my hand and presses it against his chest--his heart rapidly beating, "I know I'm in love with you...I don't deny that...But promise me that you'll come back for me..", he cries harder--trying to stay strong, "I'll wait for you forever..", he sniffles as I nod and lean into his arms for a deep hug. pbr

"I promise, baby...I swear to God, I'll come back for you..", I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him, "I feel you there too...I have ever since I first smelled your cologne--I didn't even need to see your face..I knew you were the one for me..", I listen to his heartbeat with a sniffle as the tears keep flowing down my cheeks. pbr

"I love you, Adam..", I kiss him softly--my hand coming up to tangle in his hair as he softly kisses me back, his hands holding onto me for dear life. pbrbr

iI've been searching for you..br

I heard a cry within my soul..br

I've never had a yearning like this before..br

Now there you are--walking right through my door pbrbrbr/i

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him against me as we kiss passionately, his lips kissing at my neck as his hands roam my body, caressing and stroking my skin. pbr

I moan lightly against him, devouring his mouth with mine as I hear him breathing hard, my hand reaching down to gently caress his growing erection. pbr

His eyes slip closed as I continue stroking him, coaxing him to full-arousal, as his moans get louder when I press my lips against his neck, sucking and licking his tender flesh. pbr

He kneads the muscles in my back, pulling me closer against him as he holds me tight, beginning to kiss at my neck as well. pbr

I moan against him, hearing his ragged gasps against my ear...Truly realizing what I feel is iso/i real. pbrbr

iAll of my life..br

Where have you been?br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..br

And if that day comes..br

I know we could win..br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..pbrbr/i

I softly stroke the back of his neck, my lips creating a small passion mark on his skin as he begins to shudder, the hot water soaking our bodies. pbr

I look up into his eyes and bring my hand up to rake across his abs, rubbing his muscular chest and arms, as he stares at me in a passion-filled gaze, picking me up gently onto his lap and entering me with a loud groan. pbr

I gasp and close my eyes, continuing to kiss at his neck as he whispers heatedly against my ear, softly stroking my back as he wraps his arms around me. pbr

I slowly begin to move on top of him, kissing him softly as I gently untangle his hair with my fingers, rubbing at his scalp as the beautiful sight of him brings tears to my eyes once again. pbr

"Ohh T..", he groans softly through his tears, opening his eyes to look up at me--pure passion and emotion filling his baby blues. pbrbr

iA sacred gift from heaven..br

For better, worse--whatever..br

And I would never let somebody break you down--and take your crown..br

Never..pbrbr/i

iAll of my life..br

Where have you been?br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..br

And if that day comes..br

I know we could win..br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..pbrbr/i

I immediately open my eyes, mine meeting his as he kisses me once again, reaching over and turning off the water as he climbs out of the shower with me still on top of him. He continues holding me in his lap as I wrap my legs around his waist with a groan, resting my cheek against his shoulder as he carries me. pbrbr

He walks out to the bedroom, gently placing me down on the bed as he remains on top of me. pbr

I brush the tears away from his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows, bending down to kiss me tenderly as I hold him close, my tears dripping down his arm. pbr

Sad as it is, our relationship would never work out at this time--we'd both never be happy with my traveling schedule..pbrbr

I softly kiss his tears away as he moans lightly and begins thrusting into me gently, keeping up a slow pace as I keep him close to me, afraid to let go. pbrbr

iEverytime I've always known..br

That you were there..br

Upon your throne..br

A lonely queen without a king..br

My love, forever...pbrbr/i

iAll of my life..br

Where have you been?br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..br

And if that day comes..br

I know we could win..br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..pbrbr/i

He continues crying as he begins thrusting faster, all his emotions and love filling his heart as we both get dangerously close to release. pbr

I suddenly open my eyes, my fingers brushing against his back as we both get lost in a deep haze of passion, our cries of release ringing throughout the room. pbrbr

"Adam, I love you...Don't forget that..", I kiss his neck softly--nuzzling my cheek against his as he kisses at my forehead, brushing the wet hair away from my eyes. pbr

"I love you too, T...so much, so much..", he whispers almost incoherantly as his breaths come in short gasps as I quiet him down with a kiss, pulling him down to rest with me as we fall asleep in each other's arms. pbrbrbr

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*@**@*@@@*@**@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@pbrbrbr

font size="3"center*~*The next morning*~*.../centerpbrbrbr

font size="2"

I quietly pack up all of my clothes, picking up his silk shirt and taking a big whiff of it as tears come to my eyes--his scent always surrounding me wherever I go. I fold his shirt, placing it neatly in a chair as I hear the car horn honk, knowing I have only a few minutes left with him. pbr

I sigh heavily and walk over to his sleeping form, tears unvoluntarily clouding my vision--dripping down onto the carpet. pbr

I kiss him lightly on the lips, sure not to wake him as I sniffle--brushing the blonde strands of hair away from his soft face. pbrbr

iAdam...You're the only man for me...I will be back for you../i, I promise to myself as I trail my fingers against his cheek softly, my heart breaking into a trillion pieces as I watch the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. pbrbr

iAll of my life..br

Where have you been?br

I wonder if I'll ever see you again..pbrbrbr/i

"I love you Adam...Good-bye for now, sweetie..", I whisper lightly as tears stream down my face, picking up my bags and leaving quietly as he continues sleeping. pbrbr

iAnd if that day comes..br

I know we could win..pbrbr/i

I glance over at him one last time before softly closing the door behind me with a soft click, the necklace swinging at my neck as I make my way down the stairs--my heart as heavy as ever...pbrbrbr

iI wonder if I'll ever see you again..pbrbrbr/i


End file.
